


don't try to wake me

by SafelyCapricious



Series: asleep [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Framework Universe (Marvel), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: Phil does not understand what’s going on. One minute he’s cleaning up his classroom, the next minute he’s getting black bagged and okay, so that part’s not actually that surprising. Everyone knows that they could get grabbed at any minute, that’s just reality.





	don't try to wake me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jdphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdphoenix/gifts).



> STILL part of the birthday fic for the super stupendous amazing [JD](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jdphoenix)! ~~Still not yet her birthday.~~
> 
> Two parts here! One from Coulson's POV and one from Elena's. I hope you enjoy!

Phil does _not_ understand what’s going on. One minute he’s cleaning up his classroom, the next minute he’s getting black bagged and okay, so that part’s not actually that surprising. Everyone knows that they could get grabbed at any minute, that’s just reality.

 

But the fact that it’s _SHIELD_ doing the grabbing and not Hydra? Oh yeah, that’s weird.

 

Weird and alarming because he doesn’t want to die, and if Hydra thinks for an instant that he’s helped SHIELD in any way, they will kill him. Or, possibly, worse.

 

He tries not to think of the worse, just like he tries not to think about all the kids that have been dragged out of his class over the years.

 

He’s not, apparently, the only one to get grabbed though – as his bag comes off there’s people on either side of him blinking into the light in the same way. He recognizes none of them.

 

But they don’t seem to recognize anyone either, which is weirdly comforting.

 

And maybe they’re not actually SHIELD – but everyone who isn’t on their knees with this arms tied is wearing a shirt or something with a weirdly familiar eagle on it that says SHIELD, so if they’re not, actually, then they want them all to think they are, or something. There are seven of them, and they’re huddled together talking for a moment.

 

“What –“ he starts to ask and then they all turn around and one of the women steps forward and smiles brightly at him – at them.

 

They all look familiar, and he cannot figure out why.

 

“Hello!” says the darker haired woman, as she moves around her companions until she’s between the other woman and the man who was standing very close to her. “Um, most of you probably don’t know who I am, but don’t worry about it, you’ll know soon enough. We just need you to jump, okay?”

 

What follows is terrifying.

 

They are not being asked to jump, not really – instead the men are literally picking them up, one by one, and tossing them over a cliff onto some jagged rocks and this is really not how Phil wanted to die but his struggles do nothing and as he demands to know what they’re doing they ignore him and then he’s falling and –

 

Phil wakes up with a gasp, sagging forward against the restraints that are holding him in place as it feels like a sledgehammer is trying to obliterate his brain.

 

He feels like his lungs aren’t working right and he’s gasping for breath but his knees won’t hold him up and the straps that were holding him in place hurt as they take most of his weight and –

 

“I’ve got you,” Melinda says, and then suddenly he’s falling into her arms and he wants to make a joke but all he can do is see the faces of the kids that he _let_ Hydra take and –

 

At the end – at the end it had been Daisy, Simmons, Elena, Mace, Trip and, inexplicably, Ward there – and he knows they made it out, if it was them there, but he’d only seen the others on either side of him and he’s desperate to know that the others are there too, not just May and Lance and that helps him force himself to his feet as he looks around and –

 

There are ten stations, like the one that was holding him. There are a few at the end that are empty, but one is covered in blood and – he turns his gaze to the occupied ones. He sees Mack wake up with a start, and Trip too. Fitz and Simmons and Mace are still motionless, and he has a moment of real fear before Mace’s eyes open and he takes a gasping sob.

 

Lance is panicking, saying something that Coulson can’t understand, but he’s fairly confident it involves ‘Bob’ – and that’s a thought that sends chills through his bones, and he has to stop doing nothing and help, so he does, mostly leaning on Melinda to get there until he can help undo the straps and let the others out and –

 

“Where are we?” Mace asks.

 

***

 

“Have you been able to find them?” is the first thing Daisy asks when she wakes up on the Zephyr.

 

Agent Piper huffs, poking at a tablet, “What, you mean while we were avoiding getting shot down by evil robot versions of your friends and trying to avoid the tracking devices that your rogue former teammate’s people were trying to set on us? Well with all that free time we decided to start a band, instead.”

 

“I take it that’s a no,” Elena feels like someone has been using her as a punching bag, and she takes a moment to try to stretch some of the tension out of her muscles before she stands up. It doesn’t work very well and she aches.

 

It could’ve much worse, she knows – it should’ve been much worse, really, if Simmons hadn’t…But it _wasn’t_ Simmons, was it? It was her LMD and it had saved Elena.

 

The May LMD – or MayBot, as Daisy had taken to referring to them – had sacrificed herself to kill the rest of the LMDs, but not before the Simmons LMD (Elena thought SimmonsBot sounded too disrespectful, after everything) had saved _her_. Had saved Elena.

 

And had died.

 

If such a thing was even possible – whatever the case, Elena knows she’s never going to forget the victorious bloody grin that the Simmons LMD had given her after she’d broken the FitzBot down – right before she’d collapsed from her own wounds.

 

Elena rubs at her shoulder, trying to push it back and hold it steady all at once, the ache worse than when they went under. But then, the Simmons LMD had only managed to put it back into place about an hour before they’d gone under, and that laying stiff obviously hasn’t been any good for it.

 

“They all made it through, yes?” she asks, even though she and Daisy were the last ones to jump – and they’d found everyone. Well, everyone but Radcliff, but after the mission that Simmons, Trip, and Ward took where Fitz apparently killed whoever the AIDA design was based on, Daisy’s consensus was that Radcliff wouldn’t be coming back anyways.

 

Elena can’t say she has a problem with that. As far as she’s concerned, if you build evil death-bots and a pro-fascism alternate reality, you don’t really deserve survival.

 

Elena shakes that thought off and turns to where Daisy is typing away at a computer. “I think so,” Daisy says, when Elena pokes her and asks her question again, “they should’ve.” Then Daisy is smiling, bright and a little vicious, “Except for Ward – his code is grass.”

 

Managing to catch Agent Piper’s eye, Elena tries to ask if that sentence made any sense to her – but Agent Piper is smarter than that and turns away with a roll of her eyes, that quickly dissolves into a yelp of alarm.

 

“Company, guys – what’re you – “

 

“Oh you mother fucker,” Daisy breathes, and Elena moves behind her to see what’s on the screen then she’s turning her computer screen to face the rest of them and it’s Ward. Waving at them. With a smile.

 

Elena doesn’t have the history with him that the others do, but even she knows to be wary of a happy Ward.

 

“Is that any way to greet your old teammate, _Skye_?” he asks, eyes fixed in that way that staring at a screen gives.

 

“It’s _Daisy_ ,” Daisy scowls, taking the datapad that Piper offers her and starting a trace on the call below the scope of the camera.

 

“Oh, thought maybe you’d switched back. How is old Cal these days?” Ward is relaxing in a chair, a dark wall behind him that could place him anywhere, but he seems far too relaxed and it’s putting Daisy on edge – and putting Elena on edge because of it.

 

“What do you want?” she asks, because as interesting as it might be to trade barbs with her friend’s traitor-ex-teammate, they don’t exactly have the time.

 

He grins, and she has the suspicion it’s at _her_. She doesn’t like it. “It’s not what _I_ want, Elena, but what I can do for you. You’re missing some teammates, aren’t you?”

 

Daisy stills and then leans forward so her face is no doubt filling his screen. “You know where they are. How? No, never mind, where are they?”

 

“Ah ah ah,” he shakes a finger back and forth and glances over the camera to something they can’t see, “that’s not how this works.”

 

Elena can hear Daisy’s teeth grinding together – but Mack and Coulson and Simmons are out there, alone, somewhere and – she takes the computer from Daisy’s grip and scowls into the camera. “You tell us where they are, pendejo!”

 

He arches an eyebrow, and responds in irritatingly flawless Spanish. “No need for name calling, Elena, I just want back on the team – and all my men want to be a part of SHIELD. We’ve grown tired of this mercenary life, so,” he spreads his arms and shrugs.

 

“What did he say?” Daisy demands from her side, and Elena can only stutter out the translation as Ward’s smile grows.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna yell at me on tumblr about my weird overuse of some words, or, you know, something about the characters, you can find me [here](http://capriciouswrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
